Dis Set-chan, mérites-tu vraiment un monde parfait?
by fatalistBubble
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'une simple question posée par une enfant apporterait une réponse si importante dans le futur?


**Hello my friends! **

**Un petit KonokaxSetsuna rien que pour vous! Bon, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris de la romance alors honnêtement cela va être quelque chose de très léger. Pas de scène explicite quoi, alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Soyez de plus prévenus que pour comprendre ce one-shot il est IMPERATIF d'avoir lu les derniers volumes du manga. Sinon vous allez vous perdre, après c'est à vos risques et périls. Néanmoins, j'éspère malgré tout que vous allez apprécier cette petite histoire ne serait-ce que parce que voilà, on peut pas nier que le site manque cruellement de Konosetsu en français c'est une honte! Voilà, sur ce: Enjoy!**

**Les personnages de Negima ne m'appartiennent heureusement pas. Qui sait ce qui leur serait arrivé si tel avait été le cas... **

Dis Set-chan, mérites-tu vraiment un monde parfait?

_«Dis Set-chan, c'est quoi la différence entre blanc et noir?»_

_Tenant un ballon dans les bras, Sakurazaki Setsuna, sept ans et ayant fraîchement commencé son entraînement à l'art du sabre, regardait son amie d'un air choqué. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi la petite fille à la queue de cheval ne lui répondait pas, Konoe Konoka, future héritière de la célèbre école Shinmei et petite-fille du directeur de l'académie de Mahora, renouvela sa question plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que sa camarade lui réponde._

_«Kono-chan...C'est bizarre comme question! Pourquoi tu demandes ça tout d'un coup?»_

_Konoka rigola à l'entente de la question de son amie._

_«Bah parce que tu as des cheveux noirs Set-chan! Et pourtant parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es blanche!_

__ Bl...Blanche? Je comprends pas..._

__ Hihi, moi non plus! C'est juste que des fois, je te vois blanche! Mais je me disais que vu que toi-même tu es noire et blanche, pourquoi les adultes font la différence entre les deux? C'est bizarre non? Et puis le noir et le blanc c'est aussi joli l'un que l'autre! Donc on devrait les appeler pareils! Quand on voit du blanc, faudrait qu'on dise qu'on voit du blanoir et quand on voit du noir faudrait aussi qu'on dise qu'on voit du blanoir! Tu trouves pas que c'est une bonne idée?»_

_La petite Setsuna baissa la tête et répondit d'un air sombre:_

_«Kono-chan, si on fait la différence entre blanc et noir c'est pour distinguer ce qui est bien et ce qui est pas bien...Quand on est noir au lieu d'être blanc...Ou pire quand on est blanc au lieu d'être noir...On est...On est...On mérite pas d'être là!» _

_C'est sur cette dernière phrase que la jeune épéiste fondit en larme et laissa tomber le ballon sous le regard éberlué de Konoka qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle prit son amie dans les bras et pleura elle aussi. En entendant les sanglots de l'héritière, Setsuna se défit de l'étreinte de son amie et demanda entre deux reniflements:_

_«Pourquoi tu pleures Kono-chan?_

__Parce que Set-chan pleure! Je l'ai fait pleurer!_

__Mais non c'est le blanc qui m'a fait pleurer!»_

En sursaut, Setsuna se réveilla et mit quelques temps à retourner à la réalité. Bizarre qu'elle fasse ce rêve alors que cette scène s'était passée des années auparavant... Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre, seule, Mana et Kaede devaient être parties en mission quelque part. Elle chercha des yeux le calendrier et se rendit compte qu'il était mardi. Elle avait cours aujourd'hui. Hier aussi elle avait du avoir cours, pourtant elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de la journée de la veille.

Prenant une courte douche et un rapide petit-déjeuner, Setsuna n'oublia pas de s'accrocher dans le dos son fidèle katana Yunagi et se mit en route vers l'académie.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le campus Mahora était remplis de vie malgré le fait que la matinée venait tout juste de débuter ce qui, pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait, fit sourire la samouraï de toutes ses dents.

Une bonne journée semblait être sur le point de commencer.

Elle arpentait les couloirs avec le même sourire qui ne semblait plus vouloir la quitter et c'est avec lui qu'elle entra dans la classe. Arrivée en avance comme à son habitude, elle s'assit à sa place sans dire un mot aux peu d'élèves déjà présentes. Il semblait d'ailleurs que les trois filles ne lui prêtaient guère plus d'attention: Chisame était concentrée sur son ordinateur, Yue lisait et Zazie...Était Zazie. Pourtant, Setsuna remarqua que Zazie avait pour une fois tourné la tête vers elle et l'observait depuis maintenant plusieurs secondes.

Bizarre, depuis quand Zazie prêtait-elle attention à quelqu'un?

«Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'en ai marre de ce sale gosse! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il me prenne pour son oreiller la nuit?!

_ Calme-toi sœurette, c'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir sans une chaleur humaine. Tu t'énerves comme ça chaque matin, tu peux pas changer de disque?

_Je t'ai rien demandé Chamo, pourquoi tu vas pas voir Negi dans le bureau du directeur? Tu me foutrais la paix ainsi! Ce n'est que le troisième jour que vous êtes arrivés, comment peux-tu dire que je m'énerve chaque matin?!»

Setsuna observait la scène d'un air incrédule. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Asuna Kagurazaka arriver en avance, surtout pour un cours d'anglais avec Monsieur Negi.

Habituellement, elle, Negi et Konoka arrivaient toujours en même temps avec au moins cinq minutes de retard. D'ailleurs, elle fut surprise de remarquer également que la rousse n'était accompagnée que par Chamo, l'hermine parlante issue de la magie suivant Negi un peu partout. Où se trouvait donc le jeune professeur de dix ans et l'héritière de la famille Konoe?

Asuna s'étant assise à sa place tout en continuant de maugréer des paroles compréhensibles uniquement si on tendait l'oreille, Setsuna se décida à répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait intérieurement en interrogeant la jeune fille.

«Bonjour Asuna, c'est rare de te voir arriver si tôt! Monsieur Negi et Mademoiselle Konoka ne sont pas avec toi?»

Asuna se retourna vers l'épéiste d'un air plus qu'étonné tandis que Chamo se cacha rapidement dans le sac à dos de la rouquine.

«Sakurazaki? Ce qui est rare c'est que tu m'adresses la parole!

_ Hein? Comment ça? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre...

_ Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui Sakurazaki! Menfin, c'est vrai que depuis que ce sale gamin de Negi est arrivé, on peut pas dire que notre quotidien ne soit pas bouleversé mais là...

_ Asuna, mais enfin explique-toi, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. On dirait que nous nous sommes jamais parlées toi et moi. Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom?

_ Euh...Mais on ne s'est jamais parlées...»

Setsuna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle et Asuna étaient des amies proches depuis près d'un an grâce au professeur Negi. L'élève de l'école Shinmei avait même commencé à apprendre à Asuna les bases de l'art du sabre, pourquoi celle-ci agissait maintenant comme si elles étaient deux étrangères? Asuna lui faisait-elle une blague?

Non, elle avait l'air très sérieuse pourtant et l'attitude qu'avait Chamo de se cacher n'était pas anodine non plus.

Que se passait-il?

Setsuna essaya de garder son calme et de penser rationnellement, peu importait la situation, elle allait rapidement comprendre le problème.

«Oh...C'est vrai suis-je bête...Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlées...Excuse-moi de t'avoir accosté avec tant de familiarité dans ce cas Asu...Kagurazaka. Néanmoins tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question: pourquoi Monsieur Negi et Mademoiselle Konoka ne sont pas avec toi?

_ Bah Negi et Konoka sont avec le directeur là. Tu sais, vu que Negi est arrivé y'a pas longtemps, le directeur veut s'assurer qu'il soit bien installé dans la chambre. Donc il a demandé un rapport express au gamin et à Konoka. Menfin pourquoi tu demandes ça? T'avais un truc à demander à Negi? Si tu veux je peux faire passer l'information vu que t'es pas du genre à vouloir trop parler...

_Non merci ça ira.»

Et c'est en lui souriant poliment que Setsuna tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa chaise.

C'était vraiment très étrange. Asuna venait de dire que le professeur Negi était arrivé depuis peu, aurait-elle fait un voyage dans le temps? Sans la montre Cassiopée? Mais pourtant, si tel était le cas, quelle était sa véritable époque?

Setsuna n'avait des souvenirs que par brides et il lui était impossible de rassembler tous les morceaux de sa mémoire. Un coup elle avait un flash des événements s'étant déroulés lors du voyage à Kyoto, un autre coup elle se voyait combattre Evangéline lors d'un tournoi d'arts-martiaux et un autre coup elle se voyait dans le monde magique à travailler en tant que chasseur de prime avec Asuna.

Mais une question de la plus haute importance lui traversa l'esprit. Était-elle la seule à avoir fait ce voyage dans le temps?

Elle se retourna encore une fois vers Asuna.

«Dis-moi Kagurazaka j'ai encore une question...Est-ce que monsieur Negi et mademoiselle Konoka t'ont paru étranges ce matin? Du genre à poser des questions bizarres?

_ La seule personne à poser des questions bizarre ici c'est toi Sakurazaki...Mais enfin non, Negi et Konoka étaient normaux...Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne de toutes manières, tu n'es pas du genre à prêter attention aux autres... A moins que tu ne te sois rappelée tout d'un coup que Konoka est ton amie d'enfance et qu'elle te considère encore comme telle malgré le fait que tu la snobes royalement?»

La rousse avait dit la dernière phrase d'un air mauvais. Il était vrai qu'avant tous les événements liés à Monsieur Negi et à la magie ne se déroulent, Setsuna avait fait en sorte de prendre le plus de distance possible avec l'héritière Konoe afin de pouvoir la protéger dans l'ombre comme il lui avait été ordonné. Ainsi, lorsqu'en ce temps là, Konoka essayait de lui adresser la parole, Setsuna faisait mine de l'ignorer pour ne pas faire l'erreur de trop se rapprocher de sa charge. Plus tard, grâce au Professeur Negi et à Asuna, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait adopté la mauvaise attitude et qu'il était plus simple de protéger la jeune fille si elle restait à ses côtés.

Du moins elle croyait s'être rendue compte que c'était la mauvaise attitude.

Evangéline lui avait un jour demandé si, en se rapprochant ainsi de Konoka, la jeune épéiste n'avait pas délaissé ses aptitudes au sabre pour mieux mettre en avant son bonheur personnel. Cette question avait depuis lors hanté Setsuna constamment et s'était faite plus oppressante depuis qu'elle avait été témoin de son impuissance face au pouvoir de Tsukkuyomi, l'ancienne élève de l'école Shinmei un peu dérangée qui avait délaissé son enseignement issu du bien pour combattre aux côtés de Fate Averruncus.

Setsuna se demandait alors si elle avait bien fait de se rapprocher de Konoka, peut-être était-elle devenue faible en restant à ses côtés? Comme avait si bien dit Evangéline, un démon ne pouvait avoir droit au bonheur que si celui-ci délaissait son instinct. En d'autres termes, Setsuna devait faire un choix: sa puissance démoniaque et son art à l'épée ou son bonheur humain aux côtés de ses amis...Ce jour-là elle avait dit à Evangéline qu'elle choisissait les deux, mais était-elle vraiment capable de les concilier?

La samouraï n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée que déjà, le cours s'apprêtait à débuter. Il semblait que durant sa réflexion, la classe s'était quasiment remplie et que Negi était arrivé.

Elle prit place tranquillement tout en se rendant compte que Konoka et Negi l'observaient elle et Asuna d'un air interrogateur. Asuna haussa les épaules et répondit à une question que Konoka semblait lui avoir posé. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après que le cours ait débuté, Setsuna vit que la rousse et l'héritière chuchotaient tout en se retournant vers elle par moments.

Elles pourraient être plus discrètes en faisant des commérages quand même...

Midi sonna et un soulagement collectif se fit sentir au sein de la 3-A, la plupart des élèves se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Setsuna fit de même et prit place au fond de la salle sur une table vide. Mana et Kaede absentes et se trouvant dans le passé pour une raison inconnue, elle n'avait alors personne avec qui manger. Non loin d'elle se trouvaient Negi, Asuna, Konoka et Chamo qui semblaient être pris dans une conversation animée. Setsuna sourit en les observant, quelque soit l'époque, ces quatre là avaient toujours la même attitude lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Pas un jour n'était ennuyeux à leurs côtés. Konoka tourna soudain la tête dans sa direction et vit que l'épéiste les observait d'un air bienveillant.

La jeune héritière s'excusa alors auprès de ses amis et vint près d'elle. Timidement, elle s'assit en face de Setsuna qui la regardait d'un air neutre.

«Coucou Set-chan! Co...Comment tu vas? Cela ne te dérange pas si je m'assois?»

Setsuna ne savait quoi faire: il était évident que Konoka n'avait pas fait de voyage dans le temps, sinon elle ne lui parlerait pas avec autant de gêne. Que répondre? Si elle acquiesçait et qu'elle parlait avec l'héritière comme si de rien n'était, Setsuna changerait probablement le futur. D'un autre côté, en parlant d'une telle manière à Asuna quelques heures avant, n'avait-elle pas commencé à bouleverser le cour du temps? Konoka devait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, Asuna avait du lui raconter mot pour mot les questions auxquelles elle avait du répondre. Mais elle ne pouvait redevenir amie avec Konoka maintenant, c'était trop tôt, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver...

D'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas mieux de se faire autant d'alliés que possible afin de trouver la raison pour laquelle Setsuna a été envoyé dans le passé et trouver un moyen pour qu'elle retourne dans son époque? La seule personne capable d'enquêter efficacement serait le Professeur Negi, mais là encore...Le destin allait être...Seigneur quelle prise de tête!

Voyant que son amie d'enfance ne répondait toujours pas et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, Konoka se contenta de la fixer en souriant. L'époque où elle et Setsuna mangeaient ensemble et causaient de tout et de rien semblait tellement lointaine à présent. Pourquoi Setsuna avait pris la décision de s'éloigner? Étudier le kendo durant plusieurs années d'accord, mais revenir de cet entraînement aussi changée, si froide, si renfermée...Ne devait-elle pas être heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Konoka après tant d'années? C'était une chance qu'elles soient dans la même classe en plus. Qu'avait fait Konoka pour subir une telle distance? Pour quelle raison Setsuna lui en voulait-elle? Peu importait la raison, aujourd'hui elle s'excuserait auprès de la kendoka et elles deviendraient amies comme avant.

En se rendant compte que depuis plusieurs minutes, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait parlé, Konoka se décida à couper le silence encore une fois:

«Set-chan? On dirait que tu es mal à l'aise! J'espère ne pas t'avoir intimidée...»

Semblant revenir à la réalité et honteuse de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, Setsuna baissa la tête en rougissant.

«Non non...Vous ne m'avez pas intimidé Mademoiselle, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, ce n'est pas de votre faute.»

Mademoiselle?

«Set-chan...C'est moi, Kono-chan! Pourquoi tu m'appelles Mademoiselle? C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas parlées depuis longtemps mais de là à...»

Oh non...

Non non non, ça allait mal, elle ne pouvait pas entamer une conversation avec sa charge de cette manière et surtout pas avec un débat sur le «mademoiselle», elles auront le temps d'en parler de nombreuses fois dans le futur pas la peine de commencer maintenant.

Sans dire un mot, Setsuna se leva de sa chaise, s'inclina en signe de respect puis partit du réfectoire sans demander son reste avec une rapidité déconcertante sans laisser le temps à la jeune Konoe de réagir.

Konoka était totalement éberluée, Set-chan venait de fuir là non? Pour quelle raison? Avait-elle encore fait quelque chose de mal? La magicienne baissa la tête et se dirigea vers ses amis en guise de défaite. Encore une fois, sa tentative avait échoué. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se prendre des vents pas la samouraï de toutes manières. Mais cela lui causait, comme à chaque fois, une douleur atroce.

Arpentant les couloirs à la vitesse de la lumière, Setsuna ne regardait pas la direction dans laquelle elle allait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de son amie d'enfance et du réfectoire. Décidemment, cette situation ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Konoka de sa situation c'était décidé. Qui savait dans quels dangers elle allait être impliquée par sa faute? Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien se confier? Evangéline ne daignerait même pas l'écouter, Kaede ou Mana auraient pu faire l'affaire si seulement elles avaient été là, le Professeur Negi et Asuna ne savaient pas tenir un secret et Konoka aurait donc vent de l'affaire...

Le directeur? Oui cela pouvait être une bonne idée...

Continuant sa course vers le bureau du principal, Setsuna s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un long couloir. Etrange, à cette heure-ci les couloirs étaient remplis, pourquoi celui-ci était-il vide?

Plus important, était-il si grand avant?

Perdue dans ses interrogations, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence démoniaque qui l'observait d'un air serein. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçu donc qu'en face d'elle se tenait l'une de ses camarade de classe les plus mystérieuses: Ranyday Zazie qui...Souriait?

Attendez nous reprenons...

Zazie...

Zazie souriait vraiment?

Décidément, ce voyage dans le temps était des plus louches...

«Mais ce n'est pas un voyage dans le temps que tu as effectué Sakurazaki.»

Setsuna écarquilla les yeux, Zazie venait de parler...Zazie venait même de répondre à sa pensée! Malgré son choc, la Sakurazaki restait avant tout une guerrière, ce ne fut donc pas étonnant qu'elle arriva à garder son calme malgré les circonstances plus que déconcertantes.

«Que veux-tu dire par là Ranyday Zazie? Tu es au courant de quelque chose?

_Nous pouvons dire ça.»

L'épéiste s'apprêtait à dégainer son katana à tout moment, malgré le fait qu'aucune once d'agressivité ne s'échappait de Zazie, celle-ci restait plus que suspecte. C'est en serrant les dents que Setsuna continua son interrogatoire.

«Si je n'ai pas voyagé dans le temps, ça veut dire que nous sommes dans le présent?

_Nous pouvons dire ça.

_Est-ce normal que j'ai de vagues souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'arrivé du professeur Negi et que je ne me souvienne pas de ce que j'ai fait hier, ni avant-hier, comme si j'étais née tout d'un coup ici?

_Nous pouvons dire ça.

_Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde pas vrai?

_Nous pouvons dire ça.

_Est-ce que j'appartiens à ce monde?

-Nous pouvons dire ça.»

Un silence suivit cette dernière réponse jusqu'à se faire briser par le hurlement de la kendoka qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'amuser aux devinettes avec sa camarade de classe.

«Tu te moques de moi pas vrai?!

_Nous...»

Zazie sentit sa gorge rentrer en contact avec quelque chose de froid. Il s'agissait du sabre de Setsuna qui était légèrement pressée contre la jeune artiste de manière menaçante.

«Ose redire encore une fois cette phrase et je te tranche la gorge Zazie Ranyday...»

La mystérieuse fille ne semblait pas prêter attention au sabre qui menaçait de la couper à chaque instant, elle se contentait de sourire en soutenant le regard de son interlocutrice avec le même air bienveillant.

«Je pensais que tu aurais eu un peu plus de patience Sakurazaki...Mais bon j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas trop en demander au vu de la situation. Sache pourtant que toutes les réponses que je t'ai donné sont justes. Je ne t'ai mentis aucune fois.

_Mais tu vas t'expliquer à la fin au lieu de tourner autour du pot?»

En voyant le regard de la demie-démone qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus agressif, Zazie capitula. Son petit jeu avait assez duré.

«Tu n'as pour l'instant que des souvenirs par morceaux et c'est normal, c'est une conséquence directe de ton voyage. Habituellement, une personne normale retrouve ses souvenirs d'un seul coup ou jamais, c'est là tout l'intérêt de ce piège. J'imagine que c'est ta nature mi-démone mi-humaine qui a joué sur tes souvenirs, voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas l'impression d'être chez toi. On peut dire qu'en ça, nous avons un peu échoué Poyo et moi en ce qui te concerne.»

Setsuna continuait de menacer Zazie avec sa lame. Ainsi donc, c'était elle qui l'avait envoyé ici...Mais pourquoi? Une réminiscence lui vint soudainement. Les évènements passés dans le monde magique...Les membres de l'Ala Alba, Fate Averruncus, la capture d'Asuna, la rencontre au moment de leur assaut pour en découdre avec leurs pires ennemis avec...

«Zazie...»

Setsuna avait articulé son dernier mot avec une rage contenue plus qu'effrayante. N'importe qui aurait pris les jambes à son coup en entendant un tel timbre de voix et en rencontrant le regard qui allait avec. Mais Zazie n'était pas n'importe qui.

«Ah. Je vois que ça t'est revenu...A peu près du moins.

_Nous étions en pleine bataille...Que m'as-tu fait Zazie? Où suis-je? Qu'as-tu fais des autres? De Monsieur Negi? De Mademoiselle Konoka? Si tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux je te jure que...

_Calme-toi, ils ont tous subis le même traitement que toi, ils n'ont rien tu peux être rassurée.

_Rassurée ?! Comment veux-tu que je me rassure ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ici ? Fais-moi retourner là-bas ! »

Setsuna pressait sa lame de plus en plus ardemment contre la gorge de Zazie dont le sang commençait à couler par petites gouttes. L'épéiste était paniquée, cela se voyait.

«Si tu m'entailles ainsi, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer clairement la situation Sakurazaki.

_Si je ne t'entailles pas ainsi, je ne pourrais pas avoir la garantie que tu ne t'échappes pas avant d'avoir pu me laisser sortir d'ici.

_Es-tu sûre de vouloir partir ?

_Biensûr !

_Certaine ?

_Arrête de jouer avec moi Zazie ! »

Zazie soupira. Cela allait être long, Setsuna avait beau être une puissante guerrière et un stratège assez compétant, ce qu'allait lui expliquer Zazie rentrait dans le domaine où Setsuna était tout sauf une lumière...Elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience. Elle n'avait beau être qu'un clone, la véritable elle suivant Negi dans son propre monde, elle n'en demeurait pas moins ennuyée.

«Bon il faut déjà te dire que je ne suis pas la Zazie que tu connais. Celle que vous avez rencontré dans le monde magique est ma sœur, Poyo. Elle a utilisé sur vous un sort nommé_ cosmo entelecheia_, le monde parfait. Ce sort marche grâce à mon biais, c'est moi qui en suis la gardienne en quelques sortes. Ce sort est simple, il montre à l'individu son monde idéal, là où il vivrait si ses regrets ne le hantaient pas. C'est un sort fatal pour des gens comme vous qui êtes remplis de remords.

_Pourtant d'après ce que j'en ai vu, ce monde n'a rien d'idéal il...

_C'est parce que tu n'y as prêté aucune attention. Tu t'es concentrée sur le fait d'en sortir depuis ton arrivée, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ce qui t'entourait réellement et tu as pris ça pour un simple voyage dans le temps. Dis-moi, pourquoi voudrais-tu voyager dans le temps Setsuna Sakurazaki?»

L'épéiste cligna des yeux et réfléchit un instant.

«Pourquoi...La bonne question serait plutôt à quelle époque non? Si j'avais pu remonter le temps, je serai venue à l'époque où je n'avais pas pu empêcher Mademoiselle de tomber dans la rivière...»

Zazie soupira pour la deuxième fois...Elle connaissait mieux Setsuna que celle-ci ne se connaissait elle-même, c'est à se demander si la kendoka le faisait exprès.

«Si Konoe n'était pas tombée dans la rivière, aurais-tu été capable de prendre des distances comme tu l'as fait ? Aurais-tu été capable de t'infliger l'entraînement draconien que tu as poursuivit ? Serais-tu devenue aussi puissante que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui ? »

Setsuna baissa les yeux, Zazie marquait un point. Cet événement avait été le point de départ de sa motivation. A chaque fois que l'entraînement devenait trop dur, il lui suffisait de penser à cette scène pour que tout de suite, son courage lui revienne. Pour protéger Konoka de tous les dangers, elle ferait n'importe quoi, elle se l'était juré depuis ce jour, peu importait la souffrance qu'elle devait endurer pour cela.

«Mais malgré tout...Pourquoi suis-je ici, trois jours après l'arrivée de Monsieur Negi ?

_Lorsque le Professeur Negi est arrivé...Tout a changé pas vrai ? La classe 3-A est devenue tellement plus agréable à vivre, comme si nous étions toutes amies...Ce garçon nous a rapproché sans le savoir. Il nous a protégé dans l'ombre, a montré à beaucoup d'entre nous la voie à suivre lorsque nous étions perdues...Sakurazaki, ton destin aussi a commencé à changer à la venue de Monsieur Negi. C'est pour ça que ton cœur t'a envoyé à la période où il venait d'arriver au Japon. Mais dans ce monde ci, aucun accident ne surviendra: les plans de Tchao Linshen seront arrêtés avant même d'avoir pu voir le jour, Fate Averruncus aura été tué par le Thousand Master avant même qu'il n'ait pu envisager un nouveau complot et de ce fait, la capture de ta protégée durant le voyage à Kyoto n'aura pas lieu. Le père de Monsieur Negi étant vivant ici, l'Ala Alba n'aura pas besoin de faire ce voyage dans le monde magique autrement dit...

_Tout ce que nous aurions dû vivre ne se déroulera pas...

_Et tu n'auras pas besoin de combattre pour ta survie et la défense de Konoe Konoka. Elle sera hors de danger. »

La samourai baissa enfin son arme et s'écarta de quelques pas de Zazie. Alors ce monde était vraiment parfait ? Mademoiselle Konoka n'aurait pas besoin d'elle ? Vraiment ? Était-ce si plaisant que cela ?

« La seule chose que tu aurais à faire pour que ce monde soit dans ton idéal Sakurazaki, ce serait de renouer le contact avec Konoe. La présence de Monsieur Negi n'est pas anodine : c'est lui qui fera avancer les choses lorsqu'Asuna lui expliquera la situation délicate dans laquelle vous vous trouvez toutes les deux. »

Ou du moins la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mise seule sans raison pensa Zazie sans pour autant le dire à haute voix.

« Mais ce n'est pas la réalité...

_C'est une réalité. Si tu choisissais de rester, cette réalité deviendrait véritable pour toi. Tu y resterais à jamais car elle deviendra "vraie". Du moins pour toi. »

Voyant que Setsuna ne savait plus quoi penser, Zazie prit un air engageant.

« Ecoute, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici que dans le monde d'où tu viens. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de voir pour une journée ce que cela ferait de vivre ici ? Ainsi, si ce soir tu souhaites rentrer, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je te donnerai la clef pour sortir d'ici. Cela te convient ? »

Setsuna ne répondit pas ce qui fit comprendre à Zazie qu'elle était d'accord.

La jeune samouraï arpentait les couloirs d'un air pensif. Un monde parfait hein...

Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle vit alors que ses pas l'avaient mené devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de courir vers la direction opposée. Pour commencer, elle devait parler à Konoka avant réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Après tout, la Konoe n'était-elle pas le centre de son monde? Qu'il soit parfait ou pas?

« Hey hey Soeurette, y'à quoi à manger ce soir ? Ce serait bien si tu nous faisais un bon dessert du genre gâteau au chocolat qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

_Ah ! Quelle bonne idée Chamo ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de chocolat...

_Chamo, Negi ! Vous savez pas que c'est impoli de demander ce genre de chose ?! Si au moins vous daignez mettre la main à la pâte peut-être auriez-vous le droit de...

_Calme-toi Asuna, Negi n'a que dix ans et Chamo reste un animal. Je serai contente de vous faire un bon gâteau.

_Tu es décidemment trop gentille Konoka... »

De dehors, on pouvait entendre la discussion animée qui se passait dans la chambre des quatre compagnons. Se tenant devant la porte, Setsuna sourit à cette idée, Mademoiselle avait de la chance d'être entourée de ces personnes là. La présence de Chamo ne semblait pas la déranger non plus d'ailleurs...Avait-elle déjà découvert l'identité de Mondieur Negi ?

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle toqua à la porte.

Un silence soudain prit alors place dans la chambre et des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la porte se firent entendre.

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'Asuna ouvrit la porte elle vit Sakurazaki Setsuna se tenant devant elle.

«Sakurazaki...J'ai l'impression que tu es partout aujourd'hui...

_Désolée de m'imposer si soudainement Kagurazaka, puis-je entrer ? »

Asuna ne bougea pas.

« Hum ça dépend. C'est pour quoi ?

_Je voudrais...Hu...Parler à Mademoiselle Konoka.

_Si tu vas lui parler comme tu lui as parlé tout-à-l 'heure je crains le pire.

_Tout-à-l 'heure?

_Ah oui pardon, tu l'as plutôt laissé en plan en fait... »

Oh c'est vrai...L'histoire de ce midi. Konoka avait du lui raconter ça...

«Je n'aime pas trop voir ma meilleure amie dans un tel état tu sais ? Elle est revenue vers nous avec les larmes aux yeux...Konoka Konoe. Notre Konoka Konoe ayant les larmes aux yeux...Tu pourrais apprendre le tact quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu l'esquives ainsi sérieusement ? »

Setsuna ne pu répondre que déjà, les autres résidents de la chambre avaient pris place derrière la rousse. Negi, avec Chamo perché sur son épaule, affichait un air gêné et avait murmuré un « rebonjour Mademoiselle Sakurazaki » à peine audible. Konoka quant à elle n'affichait aucune expression particulière mais s'adressa à Asuna d'un air sérieux qui était rare chez elle.

« Asuna...Je crois que tu devrais nous laisser seules toutes les deux...

_Tu es sûre ?

_Biensûr ! Je vous promets de faire le meilleur gâteau au chocolat du monde si vous nous laissez la chambre quelques heures !

_C'est vraiment vrai ça ?

_Negi un peu de tenue ! Konoka tu es certaine ? »

La jeune fille sourit alors à la rousse qui soupira en guise de défaite. Impossible de lutter contre une Konoka motivée.

« Negi on s'en va ! Je vais te faire visiter un peu les coins du quartier que tu n'as pas pu voir la dernière fois qu'on s'est baladés. »

Sans un regard pour Setsuna, Asuna, Negi et Chamo partirent alors. Konoka faisait désormais face à la jeune épéiste. Un long silence dans lequel les deux filles s'observaient sans montrer la moindre émotion prit alors place. Voyant que son amie n'allait pas bouger, Setsuna se décida à parler.

«Puis-je rentrer Mademoiselle? A moins que parler ici vous soit plus confortable...

_Hum...Parler tu dis ? Depuis quand éprouves-tu le besoin de parler Sakurazaki ? »

Aoutch.

Elle l'avait appelé Sakurazaki. Et en plus avec un ton peu engageant. Setsuna commençait à comprendre ce que Konoka éprouvait lorsqu'elle se faisait appeler Mademoiselle. Désarçonnée par la réponse, Setsuna ne su que répondre à la l'héritière et balbutia des phrases inaudibles.

Soudainement, la Konoe ne tint plus et éclata de rire.

« Hahaha, tu es vraiment bête Set-chan ! Tu croyais vraiment que je pourrait te parler comme ça sérieusement ? Biensûr que tu peux rentrer ! Tu veux que je te fasse du thé ? Ou du chocolat ?

_Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais que passer, pas la peine de vous embêter Mademoiselle. »

Konoka tiqua à l'entente du « mademoiselle » mais ne releva pas. Elle était trop heureuse de voir que sa Set-chan était venue exprès pour passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Les deux filles s'assirent alors sur le lit de Konoka dans un silence plus confortable que précédemment. Mais en voyant Setsuna arborer un air timide qui la rendait tellemeeeeent mignonne, Konoka ne pu s'empêcher d'entamer la conversation d'un air plus enjoué qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Aloooooors Set-chan, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

_Oui...Enfin non pas vraiment. Je me disais juste que depuis la...Euh. La rentrée on avait pas beaucoup parlé toutes les deux... »

Parce que je t'ai esquivé en fait, précisa l'inconscient de la jeune épéiste.

« Huuuum, oui c'est vrai. Mais j'imagine que tu avais beaucoup de choses à faire pas vrai ? Donc c'est pas si grave ! »

Oh Seigneur, même dans ce monde ci, Konoka était toujours aussi pure. Pas un seul reproche, même ici elle l'accueillait sans poser de question.

Le monde parfait hein...

«Ah tu sais quoi ? Vu que tu es là, tu resteras pour dîner pas vrai ? Asuna a beau avoir l'air d'un bouledogue à cloches enragé, au fond quand on la connait c'est quelqu'un de très gentil ! Alors tu n'auras pas à avoir peur d'elle ! Et puis je vais faire un gâteau, ce serait dommage que tu ne le partages pas avec nous ! On a beaucoup de choses à rattraper pas vrai Set-chan ? Il faudra que tu me racontes ton entraînement ! Oh et puis aussi il faudra qu'on aille faire du shopping toi et moi, j'ai remarqué que même pendant les sorties scolaires tu étais en uniforme ! Oh, on pourra faire des pyjamas party entre filles avec Asuna et la déléguée aussi ! Tu sais, elles ont beau se battre à longueur de temps, au fond Asuna et la déléguée sont très amies. Elles sont amies depuis très longtemps même, un peu comme toi et moi ! »

Konoka continuait son monologue gaiement pendant que Setsuna l'écoutait en souriant. Cette Konoka là était décidemment pareille que celle se trouvant dans ses souvenirs...Même si une chose manquait.

Setsuna porta la main à ses lèvres machinalement.

Pactio.

Dans ce monde-ci, il était probable que les deux filles n'aient pas à former de contrat provisoire, après tout aucun danger n'était prêt à arriver. Dans l'autre monde, les amies n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser échangé pour ce contrat. Setsuna n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un contrat, pourquoi y'aurait-il un autre but que de donner de la puissance à son partenaire ?

Elles avaient toutes les deux échangé un contrat avec le Professeur Negi également, pourtant pour l'élève de l'école Shinmei, ce pactio était différent. Il fallait dire aussi que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Konoka ne donnaient pas lieu à discussion et elle le savait pertinemment. La raison pour laquelle elle avait attendu aussi longtemps pour conclure un pactio avec la prêtresse était qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir ou de décevoir sa précieuse charge. Pourtant, ce contrat avait semblé tellement...Normal. La manière dont Konoka l'avait embrassé...Au fond d'elle Setsuna savait que ce jour là, entre elle et Konoka il y'avait eu plus que de l'amitié. Le regard de Konoka à ce moment là, la manière dont elle s'était pressée contre elle. Tout, absolument tout relevait de la passion et rien, absolument rien ne relevait de la simple amitié. Malgré tout...Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas aborder ce sujet délicat avec Konoka, si elle se faisait des idées, comment sa charge pourrait-elle réagir ?

« Set-chan, tu es encore perdue dans tes pensées !

_Ah ! Désolée Mademoiselle vous disiez ?

_Pas de Mademoiselle Set-chan, appelle-moi Kono-chan, comme avant ! »

Toujours l'éternel débat...

«Mais je disais qu'on pouvait faire un gâteau spécial au deux chocolats ! Un côté aurait un glaçage au chocolat blanc et l'autre côté au chocolat noir !

_Comment ça ?

_Hihi, je veux faire un gâteau blanoir ! En commémoration de nos retrouvailles !

_Bla... »

Ah. C'est vrai...Blanoir hein.

Est-ce que dans ce monde, le blanc et le noir existaient-ils seulement ? Ou alors c'était un monde blanoir ?

Non. Logiquement ce monde ci serait plutôt entièrement blanc. Le noir n'existerait pas.

Elle devrait s'en réjouir, Setsuna n'aurait ainsi plus de honte à être « blanche ».

Mais elle avait toujours voulue être noire malgré tout...C'était sa véritable nature non ?

Non, sa véritable nature était les deux. Elle a toujours était entre deux choses : à moitié humaine, à moitié démon, blanche au lieu de noire...Konoka la voyait noire à des moments...Elle se comportait comme quelqu'un de noir et avait tout fait pour avoir cette couleur. Elle en avait mérité au moins la moitié du titre non ? Après tout, personne ne la reconnaitrait si elle s'arrêtait de se teindre les cheveux en noir.

Elle était blanoir donc.

Mais dans un monde entièrement blanc ça n'allait pas. Elle faisait tâche.

Setsuna sourit alors à Konoka puis la prit soudainement dans les bras. La jeune prêtresse rougit par le geste inattendu de sa partenaire.

« Set...Set-chan ? Je suis contente de te retrouver moi aussi mais...

_Merci Kono-chan. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle se sépara de son amie doucement puis se retourna lentement d'un air confiant.

«Je crois que tu as compris la décision que j'ai prise Zazie. »

La sœur de Poyo apparu alors en face des deux filles.

« Oui j'ai bien compris. Tu as deviné quel était le but de ce monde pas vrai ?

_Oui.

_Le professeur Negi est déjà rentré, les autres sont en train de formuler leur décision. Tu es dans les temps Sakurazaki. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir profiter d'un peu plus de ce moment de paix ?

_J'aurai du repos quand notre ultime bataille sera terminée. Et puis...Ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas avoir droit à mon monde parfait une fois tout cela terminé. »

Zazie sourit, qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait compris aussi rapidement ?

«Tu as donc le courage de quitter ce monde parfait...Félicitations.

_C'est juste que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Ce n'est pas que j'ai le courage de le quitter...Le courage que j'ai c'est celui qui va me permettre d'avoir la force de faire exister mon monde parfait dans le monde réel. Ce monde est peut-être ma réalité maintenant, demain il ne le sera plus, mais je le remodèlerai pour qu'il soit réellement fantastique. Pas que pour moi, pour Kono-chan aussi. Avec elle...Avec elle je construirai un futur, notre futur, notre réalité! Le monde qui nous attend sera blanoir ! »

Elle n'était pas obligée d'en faire des tonnes non plus...Zazie se demandait si cette histoire n'était pas montée à la tête de la demie-démone. Et puis blanoir...Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« Dans ce cas, répète après-moi les mots qui te permettront de rentrer :

Audacia Paula.

Un peu de courage. »

**Et voilààààà. En espèrant que ça vous ai plu. Bon pour être honnête, je trouve la fin très clichée et n'en suis pas très fière. Néanmoins l'inspiration est venue...Donc au final, voilà.**

**Hum, si vous voyez des erreurs ou avez des conseils à me donner je suis preneuse ! Après tout, j'ai essayé d'écrire de la romance mais comme vous avez pu le voir...C'est un peu du grand n'importe quoi. Et au final ça reste assez implicite...La fin n'est pas vraiment une fin. Au cas où ce n'était pas clair: Setsuna prend la décision de se déclarer à Konoka lorsqu'elle parle de monde parfait également. (sous-entendu pour leur futur mariage? Peut-être peut-être.) Je crois que le style romantique n'est pas fait pour moi en fait, car franchement, on ne peut pas nier le fait que ce soit nianian cette fin. Trouvez-vous que le caractère des personnages est trop OOC au fait? C'est l'une de mes pires hantises et ce serait bien d'avoir votre avis. **

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à une prochaine fois ! (Peut-être)**


End file.
